Privacy Interrupted
by Kakashisgf
Summary: Karin interrupts Sasuke during a rather, um, private moment. LEMON 2-shot. No plot to speak of.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and, unbelievably, it's Sasuke/Karin. I don't even LIKE Sasuke. But for whatever reason (perhaps it's those rabid plot bunnies I've heard other writers talk about), this idea popped into my head. This contains MATURE CONTENT and is not intended for underage consumption. I do encourage comments, compliments, constructive criticism, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I profit from this story.

_Finally alone,_ Sasuke thought as he sat down on the end of his bed with a sigh of relief.

He and the rest of his team had stopped to spend the night at one of Orochimaru's old bases, and Sasuke couldn't be more grateful for the compound's numerous bedrooms. With scores of rooms lining at least three hallways of the base, he was able to select sleeping quarters far, far away from the constantly-bickering Karin and Suigetsu and the unstable Juugo—sleeping quarters which afforded him not only the peace and quiet he desired, but also the privacy he needed to take care of a little business that had been bothering him for awhile now.

Sasuke was horny.

Not just a little horny … _very_ horny. And since he had never been one to seek out casual sex partners (for several reasons, not the least of which was the arrogant little inner-Sasuke that told him that he shouldn't have to pursue women; they should come to him), he had few tension-relieving options open to him. In fact, he really only had _one_ way of alleviating his problem.

And so it was that Sasuke found himself stripping off his shirt and running his fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. "Mmm," he moaned, his cock twitching at his touch. _This is what I've been waiting for… _

As he leaned back on one hand and continued stroking himself through his pants, he couldn't help thinking about how much better it would feel if it weren't _his_ hands touching his hardening cock but the hands of a willing female. He imagined her sliding her fingers over the covered head of his penis and down the underside to grip his balls, and his hands mimicked the imaginary woman's. Groaning softly, he spread his legs a little wider and relaxed his knees a bit, allowing his erection to point perfectly upright beneath his stretched pants. He gripped his clothed shaft and began leisurely pumping his hand up and down.

Finally unable to stand the barrier anymore, he reached inside the restricting pants and pulled his cock out, pushing the waistband of his bottoms down just enough that his erection and balls were exposed to the cool air of his bedroom. Wasting no more time with foreplay, he wrapped his hand around his dick and started moving it faster and faster, brushing his ring and pinky fingers over his balls with every downward stroke and sliding the skin of his penis over its head with every upward tug.

His breathing grew ragged and beads of sweat started forming on his chest only to run down his rippling abs to pool in the coarse hair surrounding the base of his shaft. Grunting as he felt his balls tightening in anticipation of the orgasm he'd been dreaming about for so long, he threw his head back and raised his hips up off the end of the bed, forcing his cock to point toward the bedroom door and flicking drops of precum onto the floor between his legs. His hand continued to move furiously, aided by the moisture dripping from the tip of his erection, and he nearly growled when he felt the elusive orgasm begin to overtake him …

Karin walked quietly but quickly down the hall towards Sasuke's bedroom. She had no real reason to visit him this late at night, but she figured she'd come up with some excuse by the time she got to his door. As she neared the room, however, she sensed his chakra and realized with a jolt of concern that its levels were elevated almost to battle standards. Worried that something might be wrong with him, she pushed open his door without knocking.

"Sasuke! Are you al … right …" her voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her.

There was her beloved Sasuke, deep in the throes of self-induced passion, sitting on the end of his bed and facing her directly. To be more accurate, the head of his very erect cock was facing her; _his_ head was tilted back, exposing his muscular neck for her viewing pleasure. Her eyes moved slowly down from his squared chin to his jutting collarbones to his taut abs and finally back to his rapidly moving right hand, her mouth going dry and her pussy growing wet.

It was at that moment that Sasuke seemed to sense her presence, and as his head lifted and his ruby-eyed gaze settled on her, she watched him flash a smirk that was almost a grimace—

And then he groaned and shut his eyes as ribbons of cum streamed from his cock and onto the floor just in front of where she stood. His erection jerked one, twice, three more times, spraying the last of his cum at her feet, and then he moved his hand away to join his other on the bed, supporting his weight as his breathing slowed down.

Sasuke opened his eyes languidly and fixed onto the woman who had interrupted him, noting her open mouth and accelerated heart rate. As his gaze drifted from her face to her chest, he was surprised to feel a shock of arousal run through his abdomen and down to his groin.

"Apparently I'm not yet satisfied," he said matter-of-factly.


	2. Privacy Interrupted Again

Enjoy the conclusion. I still don't own _Naruto._

****

_How is he still hard? _Karin wondered as she saw his cock twitch in her direction. Her brain felt like a pile of mush … a very turned-on pile of mush.

"Wh-what?" she croaked out once her brain synapses finally reached a point of functionality capable of alerting her to the fact that Sasuke was talking.

"I said," he drawled with a slight raise of an eyebrow. "It would seem I'm not yet satisfied." He lifted one hand to gesture lazily at his erection.

Karin managed to utter an "Um," but her eyes didn't move from the rather impressive dick attached to the man she'd desired since the day she met him.

"Perhaps you'd like to help me out," Sasuke commented drily.

"Yeeeeaaaah," Karin said softly, still in a daze after what she'd seen. But her body seemed to respond to his words even if her mind didn't comprehend them, and she began moving toward him.

He watched her with darkened eyes as she knelt down between his legs and stared raptly at his cock for a few moments before lowering her head to give the tip a gentle lick. He exhaled sharply, and, encouraged, she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft while her hand gripped his balls.

_This is rather like my fantasy, _he mused briefly, but then all thoughts were wiped from his mind when she wrapped her mouth fully over the head of his cock. "Ah!" he hissed, one hand reaching out to seize her hair and drive his erection further into the warm wetness of her mouth.

Karin couldn't lie … she liked the strong grip of Sasuke's hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck, and she liked the roughness with which he shoved his dick up into her throat. She felt her pussy pulsing with the need to be filled, and, half-consciously, she moved her unoccupied hand down to rub herself through her dampening shorts. The burning sensation that shot through her groin at her touch made her groan around Sasuke's thick shaft, and his response was to push her head down harder while he thrust his hips up to meet her.

Fingers moving deftly over her clit, Karin felt herself coming close to orgasm. Sasuke seemed to realize this and, unwilling to allow her to get herself off, he jerked her head up and pulled her to a standing position. Without pausing, he rose, pressed his body against hers and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and causing her to lock her legs around his hips. She felt her back slammed forcefully against the wall beside the open door, and she fleetingly wondered if Suigetsu or Juugo might pass by. But when Sasuke rubbed his naked cock against her clothed center, she found herself unable to care that they might be observed.

"Do you like this?" Sasuke growled in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine and another heated wave through her contracting pussy. He kneaded his fingers into her ass and continued to move against her in a way that had her cursing her shorts. "Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now? God …" he snarled as he bit into her neck and began unbuttoning the garment keeping him from ramming into her.

Unable to form words, Karin merely whimpered at his questions and slipped her fingers through his hair. At his wordless insistence, she lowered her legs to the ground and stepped out of the shorts and panties that he'd slid down her hips and dropped to the floor. In an instant, her legs were wrapped around his hips once again and he'd driven his cock deep into her pussy.

The force of his entrance had knocked her head against the wall, but Sasuke could tell that she didn't mind (if her pleasured shout was any indication), and he certainly didn't care about anything but the feeling of her warmth encasing his shaft. As he pulled out of her only to slam back in, he found himself wondering why he hadn't done this before. He'd always known she was hot for him … he cursed his pride and vowed to fuck her whenever he had a "problem" again.

But then his thoughts (and his breath) were knocked away—her pussy had contracted sharply around him and she let out a scream he was sure would wake their teammates, even if they were on the other side of the base. He willed himself to withstand the commands of her rippling orgasm and continued to plunge into her as her cum splashed against his stomach and thighs.

Karin couldn't believe the intensity with which she had come, nor did she think her over-sensitized pussy could withstand his persistent thrusts. Yet he continued to pick up speed and the throbbing in her center turned from a pleasured-pain into the beginnings of another orgasm. Sasuke's grunts and warm breath blew into her ear, and she swore she could feel him getting impossibly harder.

"Ah, fuck, Karin," he rasped, his deep voice broken by his harsh breathing.

She watched him pull his head back from the juncture of her neck to squeeze his eyes shut in what might have passed for a look of pain. "Fuck!" he shouted, and his movements became erratic as his second orgasm of the night tore through him. The memory of his cum shooting out onto the floor and the realization that it was doing that _inside_ of her sent Karin spinning into her own second orgasm, and she heard his name tumbling from her lips as thought it was uttered by someone else.

His thrusting slowed as his orgasm faded, and Sasuke let his hands slip down from their position on Karin's ass to ghost over her thighs while he slid out of her, their combined juices dripping to the floor.

At that moment, Sasuke's softening cock hanging out of his pants and Karin shakily sinking to the ground, they both realized that the sound they'd mistaken for their pounding heartbeats was actually the footsteps of their two companions, who had in fact been roused by Karin's scream and had come running to find out what had happened.

Suigetsu charged into the room before either sated occupant could move to cover up, and his battle-ready look quickly turned to surprise as he realized onto what he'd just stumbled. As Juugo poked his head around the doorframe to see what had shocked the normally-loquacious Suigetsu into silence, Karin turned beet red and scrambled to throw her shorts over her exposed privates. Sasuke merely gave the two intruders a withering look and pulled his pants up with a sigh and what might have been a mumbled, "So much for privacy …"


End file.
